Birth of the Empire
by SuperShadow
Summary: Episode 2 of the prequels kicks off with the adventures of Obi-Wan and Anakin


[SuperShadow.com - Episode 2 and 3 News and Rumors][1]

Star Wars  
Episode II  
Birth of the Empire 

The film opens with Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2 and Jar Jar Binks arriving on Tatooine to rescue Shmi Skywalker and C-3PO from bondage. Anakin lands his Republic cruiser at one of the Mos Espa spaceports and heads to Watto's junk shop. Watto tells Anakin that his mother and C-3PO are now the property of the infamous Mitor the Hutt. Next, Anakin goes to Mitor's headquarters to get his mother and C-3PO. While at Mitor's abode, Mitor refuses to release Shmi and C-3PO because Mitor has grown fond of them. A fight erupts. Anakin wins and takes his mother and C-3PO. Anakin and company leave Tatooine and head for Naboo. 

On Naboo, Queen Amidala holds a celebration in honor of Shmi and C-3PO's freedom from slavery. Anakin and Amidala continue there romance. Anakin receives a communication from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, which asks Anakin to return to Coruscant for an important matter. 

Palpatine sends Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi to the planet of Alderaan, along with a large group of Jedi Knights, to prevent a coming war with the Mandalorian supercommandos. The two Jedi depart and eventually arrive at Alderaan. Once there, they find the planet preparing their defensive facilities for war, however, no enemy fleet is in sight. Anakin senses a trick by the Mandalorians and wants to leave Alderaan for Concord Dawn. Obi-Wan disagrees with Anakin and wants to stay on Alderaan. Shunning his mentor, Anakin departs for Concord Dawn. 

Meanwhile, after receiving a mysterious call for help, Queen Amidala and her troops arrive at Concord Dawn to help fight the Mandalorians. Because of Concord's state-of-the-art defensive facilities, the Mandalorian fleet cannot attack. However, an employee of the local government has sold the codes for the technology to the Mandalorins in a stunning act of betrayal. The Mandalorians can now commence their attack. The forces of Concord Dawn and Amidala do their best to defend the planet from this invasion. 

Anakin arrives on Concord Dawn to find the planet under siege. He joins the battle by going down to the surface and begins to fight against the armies of cloned warriors. He ignites his lightsaber but is almost immediately taken with fear at seeing hundreds of clones advancing against him. He turns to flee, but a spirit stops him in his tracks. It is the spirit of Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn. He urges Anakin to ignore fear and the dark side of the Force. Anakin retains his senses and remembers a Jedi practice that may help him, Jedi Meditation. He focuses his energies and begins to levitate above the clones. The clones become afraid and Anakin gains the advantage. 

While the battle of Concord Dawn still rages on, Obi-Wan and the group of Jedi Knights arrive at Concord Dawn to find Anakin carrying an unconscious Queen Amidala (who was injured during the fighting). Anakin intimates that he fought the clones all by himself, without Kenobi's help. Anakin and Amidala have a "moment" aboard the Jedi ship and then the Jedi Knights leave to fight the clones. A spectacular battle ensues, with Jedi and clone alike cut down in the fight. Anakin uses his hatred of the clones to help the Jedi defeat the cloned army. 

Kenobi finds Anakin to be okay and they depart back to their ship. Meanwhile, back on Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is addressing the Galactic Senate. He states that he must depart the planet for a time to take care of other "pressing matters." Obi-Wan and Anakin depart Concord Dawn and travel back to Coruscant. Above Coruscant, Obi-Wan and Anakin find a terrific space battle. The warships of the Mandalorian and Republic are engaged in mortal combat. Republic starfighters weave in and out of the larger capital ships in a fiery dance of danger. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan both begin to sense something dark and foreboding from a larger ship in the center of it all . . . it brims with the dark side of the Force. The two Jedi board the ship to find it crewless, they cannot sense a single being save the oppressive "feeling" of the dark side. They travel throughout the ship to a bridge-like room. In it is a darkly-cloaked figure. He turns . . . it is none other than Darth Sidious! Both Anakin and Obi-Wan brace up, ready for battle. Before the duo can do anything, Obi-Wan is knocked unconscious by the blow of a repulsor rod. It is the Concord Dawn traitor--Jaster Mareel! The traitor gestures to Anakin with the repulsor rod. 

Anakin turns to Sidious and they exchange dialogue concerning cloning and the many weaknesses Sidious believes Anakin to have. Sidious concludes and says "Join the dark side and you will become the most powerful Force user in the galaxy. I have foreseen your destiny as my apprentice." From an adjoining room emerges--Darth Rage!! Anakin seethes with both hate, aggression and fear. Anakin lunges into a passionate lightsaber duel with Darth Rage. Anakin's hate eventually wins over, the young Jedi severs Rage's bionic arms and decapitates him. Anakin turns to Sidious as Obi-Wan awakens. Before the two Jedi can attack the darkly-clad Sith Master, Sidious states that if the enemies of the Mandalorian try to destroy the ship they are on, it will create an explosion big enough to destroy all of the surrounding ships. Obi-Wan and Anakin retreat, knowing they must live to fight another day. As they leave Sidious' cruiser, they witness a starfighter hurtling toward the larger ship on a kamikaze mission. 

The mission succeeds and the ship is blown to smithereens in a terrific explosion, but not before a shuttle craft departs from Sidious' ship . . . The shuttle enter hyperspace and disappears. It seems Sidious will also live to fight another day. Anakin and Obi-Wan depart for the surface of Coruscant. Back on Coruscant, Anakin appears before Mace Windu and the remaining members of the Jedi Council to be knighted. A seemingly joyous scene cuts to: 

Chancellor Palpatine's quarters. He is being addressed by another unseen by the camera. The other voice states: "The boy is getting too dangerous; he must be turned before it is too late. It must be our first priority . . ." While much darker dealings take place, Anakin and Amidala are wed in a grand Royal Wedding. It is a thoroughly joyous occasion and the light of the galaxy seems to shine upon them as we fade to black . . . 

[SuperShadow.com - Episode 2 and 3 News and Rumors][1]

   [1]: http://www.supershadow.com



End file.
